


Shall We Dance?

by MJThatch



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, Muslim Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJThatch/pseuds/MJThatch
Summary: After mind-sharing with Val during the battle with Nemesis, Yaz can't get the brief moment of intimacy between them out of her head. When she goes to clear her head she runs into her Russian teammate. The two share a private moment together which soon leads an intimate dance and then to something else.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation of my last piece on these two (what can I say I love this pairing)
> 
> First time writing anything kind of steamy so feel free to give your thoughts on how I did.
> 
> As always keep the feedback constructive or positive.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Despite her best efforts, Yazmin Madrani couldn’t bring herself to fall asleep. She’d spent the last hour tossing in her bed trying to relax but to no effect.  
Eventually she gave up; lying on her back with one arm over her eyes she pondered what was making her so restless. The battle with Nemesis had been taxing and the high of victory had worn off hours ago, she should be exhausted and yet the comfort of sleep eluded her. 

But Yaz knew what the cause was, her mind flashed back to it every time she began to drift off. It was the moment she and Val had shared minds while fighting Nemesis. She remembered how Val had gently pulled her into their strong yet gentle embrace. She remembered the soft warm look in Val’s eyes, the soothing caress of Val’s cheek brushing against her own, milliseconds before their minds became one.Yaz couldn’t recall a time in her life when she had ever been held in such a loving fashion, it had made her feel things that she didn’t understand but seemed to desperately crave. It was like the feeling was a drug and she was in desperate need of another fix.  
With a grunt Yaz hauled herself out of bed and grabbed her jacket, some fresh air would help clear her head. She headed out into the hallway and made her way towards the observation deck at the end of the hall. Along the way she passed the doors that led to her teammate’s rooms, except for Chase, whose life support tank was locked in a secure location somewhere in the facility.

She noticed that the door to Cammie’s room was open; as she slowly approached she could hear a soft voice singing quietly, a voice that suspiciously that like Valentina’s. Yaz peered in to find Valentina sitting on the floor next to Cammie’s bed with the young hacker curled up in their lap. Valentina looked up and put a finger to their lips “I just got her back to sleep” they whispered. “Another nightmare?” yaz asked as she slowly crept into the room and knelt in front of the huddled pair, she noticed Nugget curled up against Cammie’s chest. Valentina Nodded “Nemesis again, even after beating him he still haunts her.” Yaz reached forwards and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of the girls sleeping face before resting her hand on her head. “Trauma doesn’t heal overnight you know that, she just needs time and support from us.” 

They sat and watched over the young pilot for a couple minutes; eventually Yaz broke the silence “I think we should get her back into bed.” Valentina nodded then flashed an apologetic smile “could you take her, I think is the only that’s fallen asleep” they lightly patted their right thigh, which Cammie was currently using as a pillow. Yaz chuckled softly as she gathered Cammie up, carried her over to the bed and gently placed her back into the covers. Nugget hopped up and curled up on the pillow next to her. Yaz gave Cammie a light kiss on the forehead “sleep well little bunny.” She turned to see Valentina gingerly pull themselves off the floor, rubbing and patting their leg to try and get the blood flowing through it again. Once they got their leg working, they also bid the young pilot goodnight and then left the room with Yaz.

“you couldn’t sleep either?” Yaz asked once they were out in the hall. Valentia gave a confident smile “We finally scored a win against The Union, how can one think about sleep when we should be celebrating?” Yaz nodded, it did feel good to finally have a real win under their belt, one that would hopefully turn the tide of the war. “I was going to get some fresh air, care to join me” she asked gesturing in the direction of the observation deck. Valentina nodded and followed the Iranian pilot down the hall.

They stepped out into the cool night air; the near full moon illuminated the vast desert landscape in a soft blue glow as a cool breeze flowed into the two pilots faces. Yaz took a savoring breath as she draped herself over the railing; Valentina leaned against it beside her. “Beautiful isn’t it?” Valentina whispered, “hm” was Yaz’s simple reply. She tilted her head to look up at the Russian. Their pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight; Yaz felt that tightness in her chest return at the sight of the Russians calm, moonlit features. “Um” she felt her face suddenly turn very hot despite the coolness of the evening “thank you, for what happened today.” Valentina turned to look at her “of course, to tell you the truth I think we fight pretty well together.” Yaz fought the urge to smack the railing in frustration, she and Valentina had fought well together but that wasn’t what she was talking about. “No I, I mean, I’m talking about before we fought when we-“She couldn’t find the right word, danced, embraced?

Valentina’s face suddenly turned into mischievous grin “oh! You’re talking about that little moment we had no?” If Yaz’s face hadn’t felt hot before it definitely was now, she folded her arms around her awkwardly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Valentina took a step towards and gently rested a hand on her arm “would you like for us to have that moment again?” Yaz looked up into the Russian snipers face, the face that gazed down at her was no longer mischievous, but gentle and inquiring. She felt her heart beat painfully, blood flowing rapid throughout her body, she couldn’t take the tension anymore “yes” she all but whispered.

Taking her hand, Valentina lead her away from the balcony to the center of the deck. They adjusted their grip on her hand and raised their adjoined arms as the other gently placed itself on Yaz’s hip. Yaz felt her body tingle with anticipation as she stared into the star-reflected eyes of her fellow pilot. “Shall we dance?” Valentina asked seductively, yaz nodded her eagerly, drawing a chuckle from the Russian.

Slowly, the pair began to waltz along the deck their eyes never leaving the other. Valentina lead masterfully, gently guiding the Iranian through slow, intricate movements that made the pair flow like water. Yaz found herself getting lost in the movements, as well as Valentina’s violet colored eyes. They danced in comfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity Until Yaz broke the broke it “ where did you learn to dance so well” her voice full of wonder, “ever since I was child I wanted to be a dancer, I spent most of my early life learning and practicing many different forms of dance.” Their gaze turned sour “then I forced into military service and my dreams were crushed” Not wanting to ruin the moment Yaz smiled “well you are the finest dance I have had the pleasure of meeting” This brought a smile and possible blush to the tall Russians face “thank you Yazmin”

Valentina then lifted their adjoined arms above their heads and guided Yaz into a spin, a spin which ended with her being embraced from behind, just like she had been when their minds melded. Once again she felt the strong yet gentle embrace of Valentina’s arms, the soothing pressure of their athletic body pressing against her own. She let out a sigh as she felt the soft caress of the Russians cheek brush gently against her own, sending shivers across her skin.

Just when she thought this wonderful moment couldn’t get any better, the soft cheek was replaced by a sweet pair of lips against her cheek. Her breathing quickened as the lips down her face towards her neck and then back up towards her own mouth. Unable to take any more of the teasing, yaz turned herself to face the beautiful sniper, her hands never leaving theirs, and kissed them full on the lips. The kiss was unlike anything she had felt before; it caused all the energy inside her to skyrocket, sending her into euphoric bliss. That one passion filled kiss lead to another, and then another, until the pair were lost in the throes of lovemaking.

Valentina suddenly pulled their mouth away from Yaz’s who made to follow but stopped by a strong finger at her lips. “I think we should take this somewhere more private” They panted, their voice low and husky. They coiled one arm tightly around Yaz’s midriff as they bent down and wrapped another around her strong legs. Before she knew it Yaz was lifted into Valentina’s arms like a bride on her wedding day, gazing into those large, pink irises. “that way we can truly celebrate.” Valentina said as they leaned down to kiss Yaz before carrying her off for what be the best night she had had in a long time.


End file.
